Heroes
A Non-Player Character (NPC) is an automated character that provides a service to players. They are a kind of reward for achieving certain feats in Terraria, such as collecting items, defeating bosses, and exploration. Most NPCs are vendors, selling items in exchange for coins, and vice versa. Exceptions are the Guide, Nurse, Old Man, and Angler. A player can utilize NPCs by standing near and right-clicking on them. NPC General Details 65px|left|NPC Selection Menu NPCs share many of the stats of a player character. They occupy 3 blocks tall and 2 blocks wide. They are slightly slower than a player and can only jump 3 blocks high; they have and can take damage from monsters (with exception of the Old Man). As of 1.3, each of the NPCs can use a different attack to fight against monsters. Their health automatically regenerates over time. All NPCs (excluding the Old Man and Santa Claus) have randomly chosen names. Many of the names are references to well-known characters from Legend, or in some cases Deities, or Higher Powers of some Religions. Some are even references to well-known games or films. A list of all currently gained NPCs can be found by entering the inventory screen (default Esc.), then press the house symbol above the armor. To place an NPCs in a specific room, left click the portrait of the NPC and then left click room desired, leaving the NPC's banner in the clicked space if the housing is adequate. Clicking on the "question mark" box will allow the player to click on a potential NPC house and tell the player what the house still needs to be ready. If the housing is not enclosed properly then it will simply state that the house is not suitable; otherwise, it will state that the house is suitable. When Night begins, NPCs will walk to their respective banner remaining there until dawn at which point they will walk around and go through doors. If an NPC can't reach its house then when all players move away from it and its house the NPC will automatically teleport to its house. They also go to their houses when it's raining and only come out again when the rain stops (unless it is night time). NPC's will close doors they opened and leave doors alone that was open, to begin with. :Main Article:Vendors All vendors will purchase items for the same prices, regardless of what they sell. All purchasable items are worth five times more when bought from the NPCs than when selling them to the NPCs. Items sold to NPCs may be re-purchasable at the same price sold until the player closes the shop screen. Spawn Conditions :Main Article: Spawn To spawn all but three of the 25 NPCs (the Guide, the Old Man, and the Travelling Merchant) the player must build a suitable 10x6 home. This consists of a light source, flat surface item, and comfort item enclosed by blocks with a door or platforms to access the outside and proper walls. Furthermore, each NPC has one other unique requirement for spawning which is listed below (more information in the home page). This doesn't exclude the guide, who still requires the same to respawn should he die. NPCs will only spawn during the daytime. NPCs will not spawn during an event or if the house is in an area affected by too much Corruption or Crimson. When all NPC requirements are met and suitable housing is available, the available NPC will spawn and a banner will appear in the occupied room. Upon spawning a text notification will display: '' the has arrived.'' Multiple NPCs can spawn on the same day. If the housing location is in view of the player, the new NPC will respawn slightly off screen, otherwise, it will spawn in the available housing. A killed NPC will respawn the following day and move back into its house (provided it still meets the requirements). If a house occupied by an NPC is destroyed, the NPC will move out, but will walk around in the same area and will no longer stay still at night until the house is restored or a new one is built. NPC List The following NPCs are listed in alphabetical order. NPCs are not gained in a specific order. Click on an NPC's name or image to get more information. All NPCs require standard suitable housing. A few may have special requirements for housing beyond the standard. This list was last updated for version 1.3.4 |- style="background-color:#eee" | style="text-align: center; vertical-align:top;" | 'Angler' ' ' | *Gives fishing quests, and rewards the player with pirate or fish-related items. *Can be found in the Ocean biome. | style="text-align: center; " |Does not sell items |- style="background-color:#ddd" | style="text-align: center; vertical-align:top;" | 'Clothier' ' ' | *Sells vanity items. *Spawns any time after defeating Skeletron. *Can be killed if the Clothier Voodoo Doll is equipped to re-summon Skeletron. | |- style="background-color:#eee" | style="text-align: center; vertical-align:top;" | 'Cyborg' | *Sells various rockets. *Spawns any time after defeating Plantera. | |- style="background-color:#ddd" | style="text-align: center; vertical-align:top;" | 'Demolitionist' | *Sells explosives. *Spawns any time the player has an explosive (i.e. Bombs, Dynamite, etc.) in his/her inventory. | |- style="background-color:#eee" | style="text-align: center; vertical-align:top;" | 'Dryad' | *Sells nature-related items and tells the player the spread of the Corruption/Crimson and Hallow. *Spawns any time the player has defeated any Boss except King Slime. | |- style="background-color:#ddd" | style="text-align: center; vertical-align:top;" | 'Dye Trader' ' ' | *Sells dyes and Dye Vat *Spawns any time the player has any kind of dye or dye material in his/her inventory. *Trades Strange Plants for Special Dyes | |- style="background-color:#eee" | style="text-align: center; vertical-align:top;" | 'Goblin Tinkerer' ' ' | *Sells tools and can re-forge weapons and accessories for a price. *Spawns Underground after defeating the Goblin Army and must be unbound. | |- style="background-color:#ddd" | style="text-align: center; vertical-align:top;" | 'Guide' | *Gives advice to players for game progression and can determine what crafting recipes an item can be used for. *Spawns at the start of any map. *Needs to spawn in order to summon the Wall of Flesh | style="text-align: center;" |Does not sell items |- style="background-color:#eee" | style="text-align: center; vertical-align:top;" | 'Mechanic' ' ' | *Sells wire, wrenches, and pressure plates. *Spawns within the Dungeon when Skeletron is defeated and must be unbound. | |- style="background-color:#ddd" | style="text-align: center; vertical-align:top;" | 'Merchant' ' ' | *Sells various items *Spawns any time all players have a combined total wealth of in their inventories. | |- style="background-color:#eee" | style="text-align: center; vertical-align:top;" | 'Nurse' | *Heals the player for a price. *Spawns any time a player uses a Heart Crystal to increase his/her health. | style="text-align: center; " |Does not sell items |- style="background-color:#ddd" | style="text-align: center; vertical-align:top;" | 'Old Man' ' ' | *Prevents entrance into the Dungeon until Skeletron is defeated. *Spawns at the entrance of the Dungeon at the start of any map. | style="text-align: center; " |Does not sell items |- style="background-color:#eee" | style="text-align: center; vertical-align:top;" | 'Painter' ' ' | *Sells paint and wallpaper. *Spawns any time when you get a painting and/or a banner of some sort or 3 or more NPCs lived in your home. | |- style="background-color:#ddd" | style="text-align: center; vertical-align:top;" | 'Party Girl' ' ' | *Sells party items *Spawns any time, with a 2.5% chance every day, when at least 14 NPCs have moved in. | |- style="background-color:#eee" | style="text-align: center; vertical-align:top;" | 'Pirate' ' ' | *Sells cannons *Spawns any time after the player defeats the Pirate Invasion. | |- style="background-color:#ddd" | style="text-align: center; vertical-align:top;" | 'Santa Claus' ' ' | *Sells Christmas-related items. *Spawns any time the player defeats the Frost Legion after November 25th (IRL). *Will die after December 31st and will not respawn again until November 25th (IRL). | |- style="background-color:#eee" | style="text-align: center; vertical-align:top;" | 'Skeleton Merchant' ' ' | *Sells Torches, Counterweights, Rope, Bomb, and some unique items. *Spawns at any time in underground in the Cavern Layer and despawns when the player no longer sees him on his screen. | |- style="background-color:#ddd" | style="text-align: center; vertical-align:top;" | 'Steampunker' ' ' | *Sells Clentaminator, Teleporters, and crafting stations. *Spawns any time the player defeats either Destroyer, The Twins, or Skeletron Prime. | |- style="background-color:#eee" | style="text-align: center; vertical-align:top;" | 'Stylist ' ' ' | *Sells hair dye and can re-customize the player's hair. *Spawns any time in Spider Nests and must be unbound. | |- style="background-color:#ddd" | style="text-align: center; vertical-align:top;" | 'Tavernkeep' ' ' | *Sells turret sentries and items used for the Old One's Army event. *Spawns as an unconscious man in any layer of the world after the player has defeated the Eater of Worlds or the Brain of Cthulhu. | |- style="background-color:#eee" | style="text-align: center; vertical-align:top;" | 'Tax Collector ' ' ' | *Taxes other NPCs to gain money for the player. *Throw Purification Powder on a Tortured Soul (found in the Underworld) to spawn him. | style="text-align: center; " |Does not sell items |- style="background-color:#ddd" | style="text-align: center; vertical-align:top;" | 'Travelling Merchant' ' ' | *Sells various items, with a different inventory each time he spawns. *Spawns when there are 2 NPCs in the world, 25% chance of spawning each day, then despawns at the end of the day. | |- style="background-color:#eee" | style="text-align: center; vertical-align:top;" | 'Truffle' ' ' | *Sells mushroom-related items. *Spawns any time a suitable house is available in a surface Mushroom biome, after the player defeats the Wall of Flesh. | |- style="background-color:#ddd" | style="text-align: center; vertical-align:top;" | 'Witch Doctor' ' ' | *Sells Imbuing Station, fountains, and other tribal items. *Spawns any time the player defeats Queen Bee. | |- style="background-color:#eee" | style="text-align: center; vertical-align:top;" | 'Wizard' ' ' | *Sells magical items. *Spawns any time underground after the player defeats the Wall of Flesh and must be unbound. | |} Notes *It is possible to create a housing area where all NPCs will have their biome-specific items available by placing 300 Pink Ice Blocks, 100 tiles of mushroom grass, and 80 tiles of jungle grass/Lihzahrd bricks on the same screen where the NPC houses are located. *The Guide and the Clothier can be damaged and killed with weapons by equipping the Guide Voodoo Doll or the Clothier Voodoo Doll (respectively) in an accessory slot. Other NPCs can only be damaged and killed by monsters, lava, boulders, traps, or Rotten Eggs. They can also die from drowning in Water or Honey. *If you leave a bound NPC without rescuing him or her, the NPC will despawn and respawn later at another location. *All female NPCs (excluding Party Girl) become irritable during a Blood Moon, snapping at the player when being talked to. *NPCs can live in houses made from Demonite bricks. *Santa Claus can be force-spawned during any month by setting the date of your device to December 15-31. He will move into an available housing space as long as the Frost Legion has been defeated. *The Lost Girl is not an NPC. *The Merchant, Santa Claus and Wizard have the same head texture, although they each have different headgear.